E3M6: Mt. Erebus
E3M6: Mt. Erebus is the sixth map of Inferno. Designed by Sandy Petersen and the par time is 1:30. This map has different walkthrough depending on skill level - the blue key is located in more complicated locations on harder skills. Walkthrough From the start point, find the marble building. If you play on the easy skill levels, the blue key is in front of the entrance door. Otherwise, continue reading. Open the door and then open the secret door (it's not a secret because it's required) next to the left torch. Take the teleporter. You will be on a ledge. Straferun to the teleporter (if you fall off there is a teleporter you can take to get back on), you will be inside one of the buildings. Follow the path southeast to the blue key. Now continue forward, then harshly right, and take the teleporter. To the midwest of this map, somewhere the lava turns into blood. Follow the path to the blue door. Open it, turn left and open the exit door, and step through the exit teleporter. At this point you can exit, though most of this map remains unexplored (and is completely optional). Read more at other points of interest. Other points of interest: You start off in front of a lion-faced door. Open it to access a room with some enemies, and additional health and ammo. The mideast of the map has a skull building. The only way to enter is to press the lion switch to the east. To the southwest are stairs. Go up them into a room with imps and demons, including a rocket launcher, chaingun, and an invulnerability. Certain sections of this level map trigger traps of hellspawn in the huge lava pool. Secrets: # Near the building you start off at, there is a vine building to the north. Open the door and inside are some teleporters. The one on the right will take you to a ledge with a plasma rifle. # The right torch in the marble room is also a secret door that however is a secret. Open it to access a bulk cell. # There is another platform besides the teleporter one. The platform has a chainsaw. Straferun to get it. Note that if you get the blue key BEFORE getting the chainsaw, you are not allowed to get the chainsaw and the secret anymore because getting the blue key causes the chainsaw platform to raise too high for you to reach it. # To access the secret map E3M9: Warrens, take the teleporter to a ledge overlooking the water. Find the blue building with a skull switch. Fire a rocket at the wall to rocket jump to the room. Be careful, once you enter it you cannot do anything else other than press the secret exit switch. Also there is another invulnerability that is strongly recommended to avoid low health from the splash damage. You must be quick, because you may completely miss your chance to be invulnerable to the splash damage!